monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Platforms
This Article shall list every video game consoles and platforms the Monster Hunter series has landed in. Android |} Cellphone MH Diary: Mobile Felyne Village, Monster Hunter i, iOS |} Nintendo 3DS The Nintendo 3DS (ニンテンドー3DS) is a portable game console produced by Nintendo. The Nintendo 3DS was released in Japan on February 26, 2011; in Europe on March 25, 2011; in North America on March 27, 2011; and in Australia on March 31, 2011. The autostereoscopic device is able to project stereoscopic three-dimensional effects without requirement of additional accessories. The console succeeds the Nintendo DS series of handheld systems, which primarily competes with Sony's PlayStation Portable. |} |} Personal computer |} PlayStation 2 |} PlayStation 3 |} PlayStation Portable The PlayStation Portable (PSP) is a handheld game console made by Sony.Development of the console was announced during E3 2003, and it was unveiled on May 11, 2004, at a Sony press conference before E3 2004. The system was released in Japan on December 12, 2004, in North America on March 24, 2005, and in the PAL region on September 1, 2005. The PlayStation Portable is the only handheld video game console to use an optical disc format, Universal Media Disc (UMD), as its primary storage medium. Other distinguishing features of the console include its large viewing screen, robust multi-media capabilities, and connectivity with the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, other PSPs and the Internet. After the release of a slimmer, lighter, remodeled version of the PlayStation Portable (the PSP-2000/"Slim & Lite") in early September 2007, sales quadrupled in the United Kingdom the following week and increased by nearly 200% in North America for the month of October.1516 This model was later replaced by another remodeling, the PSP-3000, which included a new screen and an inbuilt microphone. Since then, a complete redesign called the PSP Go has been released, which was sold alongside the PSP-3000. In 2011 a budget model, the PSP-E1000, was released. The PSP line was succeeded by the PlayStation Vita, released in December 2011 in Japan, and in February 2012 in North America, Europe and Australia, respectively. |} |} PlayStation Vita The device is backwards-compatible with most PlayStation Portable games; however, its lack of a UMD drive limits this capability to those titles which have been digitally released on the PlayStation Network via the PlayStation Store. |} Wii The Wii is a home video game console released by Nintendo on November 19, 2006. As a seventh-generation console, the Wii primarily competes with Microsoft's Xbox 360 and Sony's PlayStation 3. Nintendo states that its console targets a broader demographic than that of the two others. As of October 2011, the Wii leads the generation over the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in worldwide sales, and in December 2009 broke the record for best-selling console in a single month in the United States. A distinguishing feature of the console is its wireless controller, the Wii Remote, which can be used as a handheld pointing device and detects movement in three dimensions. Another distinctive feature of the console is WiiConnect24, which enables it to receive messages and updates over the Internet while in standby mode. The Wii is Nintendo's fifth home console and the direct successor of the Nintendo GameCube, being fully backwardly compatible with all GameCube games and most accessories. |} Wii U The Wii U is a video game console from Nintendo and the successor to the Wii.The system was released on November 18, 2012 in North America, November 30, 2012 in Europe and Australia and December 8, 2012 in Japan.It is the first entry in the eighth generation of video game home consoles. The Wii U is the first Nintendo console to support high-definition graphics, capable of producing video output up to 1080p, and has 2 GB of RAM with half dedicated to the console's operating system.The console was released in two versions:a "Basic" white-colored version with 8 GB of internal Flash storage; and a "Deluxe"/"Premium" black-colored version with 32 GB of Flash storage. The Deluxe package additionally includes stands for the console and for the Game-Pad, a charging dock for the Game-Pad, and the pack-in game Nintendo Land. An HDMI cable is included with both versions.The Wii U's primary controller is the Wii U Game-Pad, which features an embedded touchscreen. The touchscreen is used to supplement the main game-play shown on the television or, with games supporting Off TV Play, can allow the player to continue playing games by displaying the main game-play even when the television is off. In addition to the Wii U Game-Pad, a more traditional controller, called the Wii U Pro Controller, may be used.The system is backward compatible with Wii, and Wii U games may support compatibility with Wii peripherals, such as the Wii Remote Plus and the Nunchuck. While it is not backward compatible with Nintendo GameCube discs or peripherals, select GameCube titles will become progressively available for purchase and download from Nintendo. |} Xbox 360 The Xbox 360 is the second video game console produced by Microsoft and the successor to the Xbox. The Xbox 360 competes with Sony's PlayStation 3 and Nintendo's Wii as part of the seventh generation of video game consoles. Several major features of the Xbox 360 are its integrated Xbox Live service that allows players to compete online, download arcade games, game demos, trailers, TV shows, music and movies and its Windows Media Center multimedia capabilities. The Xbox 360 also offers region specific access to third-party media streaming services such as Netflix and ESPN in the US or Sky Go in the UK. |} |}